dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Jr. vs Kana
This is a What-If? DBX featuring Bowser Jr. from the Super Mario franchise adn Kana from Fire Emblem Fates. Description These two are the child of dtagon like kings of Nintendo, but who is superios? The bratty son of Bowser, or the Dragon's Spawn? I'm Gonna Knock You Out! '---Astral Plane---Corrin's Castle---' Kana has just come out of the forest from hunting with some friends and is looking for a place to sit down until she found the statue of her mother, with a crudely drawn mustache and glasses. Kana grabs a steel katana and slowly walks towards were a bunch of noise was coming from only to see that a weird turtle like creature with a spike shell was drawing on her statue. Kana out of rage shouted out: "HEY YOU! TURTLE THING!" causing the creature to fall off the statue because of being startled. The turtle replied, "You have a problem kid?", Kana a bit frustrated yelled out "Why are you drawing on my statue? My papa will be very mad if he finds out you did this!". The turtle replied "Well this place now belongs to me! Bowser Jr. And my daddy will eat you and yours for lunch if you try to stop me!" as he said this, he jumped as a little mech appeared while Kana got into a combat stance. HERE WE GO!!! Kana quickly swiped at Jr’s clown car multiple times as the Clown Prince laughed and unleashed a Mecha-Koopa out of the front of the car, exploding sending Kana back. The future Koopa King then rushed to Dragon Spawn with his Koopa Car with wheels attached hitting her and comboed with some balls on chains and a squeaky hammer knocking Kana away some distance. Kana then had her face arms change to the mouth of a dragon and fired a shot of energy at the Koopa Kid and bit him with that giant maw. Stunned after the attack, Jr as Kana’s face changed to look like a dragon mask as she shouted out “I WON’T SURRENDER!” The Princess of Valla rushed towards the Prince of the Koopas as her right arm shifted into a dragon’s limb and stuck Jr. she then struck him with her blade causing a bit of blood to run from Jr’s face and then stuck her dragon limb into the clown car and started rapid kicking Jr. After being kicked multiple times Bowser Jr. changed to Shadow Mario as Kana morphed into a full dragon. Kana rushed at Shadow Mario making him crash through several buildings including the storehouse, multiple tents, the prison, the mess hall, and the bath house. Kana tired out from the attack started to try and catch her breath only for the shadowy doppelganger to spray paint everywhere as a couple of globs of ink came into the shape of some carnivorous plants and assault the young dragon. She managed to dodge a few of the snaps only to get bit by one of them. As the ink shaped plant threw Kana up into the air and opened its maw, Kana unleashed a giant roar with water based elements, destroying all of the ink, and Jr.’s Shadow Mario form. Kana reverted to her human form heavily breathing, tired out only for an arm to grab her as the arm was connected to Jr’s clown car. The arm rushed her quickly towards the mini-mech as Jr. grabbed a sledgehammer, and repeatedly hit Kana in the face with it, causing her once young face filled with innocence to bloody as she learned how cruel the world really can be. Another arm with a boxing glove uppercutted Kana in the stomach causing her to cough up blood onto Jr. and his clown car as he jumped out of it as it started beeping and flashing as it self destructed, forcefully knocking Kana into a wall nearby a throne as two feet walked over to the unconscious nearly dead child. Bowser Jr. out of celebration started to dance around happily as the screen faded dark. A dragon roar was heard, and a deep growl was later heard after what sounded like a blade clashing against solid steel. DBX! Ending Message Wow! That was pretty intense! But don't go! If you want to read more action Sans vs Homura is going to be your guide!Category:What-If? DBXs Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Children Themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Reptile themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts